I swap bodies with a One piece character
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: A story about three girls swapped to their favorite anime characters, And their favorite characters in their body! Please give it a chance! I beg you! on HIATUS !
1. Chapter 1

**So Basically this story is about 3 girls swapped body with a One Piece character Accidentally . The Rude Girl Aka Karen Is going to be swapped with Sabo , while the Other One The girl who Always Pannick Is Rochelle and going to be swapped with Ace , And the last but not the the least Is Hannah A shy-ish girl is going to be Swapped with Luffy , And the 3 girls will wake up On OP world while The Op world Characters will wake up On our world**

* * *

><p>I heaved a Sigh<p>

" Tsk , you guys are crazy! like hell that old woman can do that! tch , that woman is obviously crazy " I said to them

" Geez , karen you Agreed too ' ya know! and it's just 1000 beli! " Rochelle said

" Just 1000 beli?! , Tch , I m not Rich like you guys so it's not ' Just ' ! " I shouted to them

What are we Arguing about? Oi! Author Play the Flashback already!

**AUTHOR : okay! just wait don't be so Impatient! **

* * *

><p>~~<strong>[ FLASHBACK ] ~~<strong>

We're at the Mall we're finding things for Cosplaying , We walked to a Stall saying ' Wanna go to your Favorite Anime ? '

We thought that It means that they have things for cosplaying

So we walked in

An Old Woman Greeted us And signed us to Sit

" Sumi masem , But Oba what do you mean by the thing on your sign? " Hannah asked

" It means you'll have a chance to go to one of your Favorite shows world but only Anime , And instead of using your body there you'll use your favorite character body " She Explained

I snorted]

" Like hell you can do that Old woman , " I said

" shhh , just go to the flow " Karen said

" Whatever " I said

" So what world do you wanna go? "

" One Piece mam " Hannah said

" Whom body do you wanna swap to? She asked

" hmm Mine is Luffy mam " Hannah said

" Ace " Karen said

" Sabo " I said I decided to go to the flow like what they said

" It will cost 1000 beli " She said

and they just gave there money they Eyed me like saying ' Give ya money! '

I just sighed and give my money

~~~End Of Flashback ~~~~`

After that we decided to go home and get rest for some reason we suddenly felt really really tired

I jumped to my bed and stared to the ceiling

My eyes suddenly felt heavy and I didn't realized that I fell asleep

~~~After that

~~ ( **ROCHELLE - ACE** ) ~~

I slowly open my eyes ,

' Geez my Narcolepsy again ' I thought

I m feeling like Ace right now , yes I have Narcolepsy too like my fave character

My Eyes widened

What the Hell?! Where the Hell am I?

I saw the Blue ocean under neath the ship I m standing , The blood on the White Uniforms of Marines , The smashed ships because of A attack , The fire engulfing the ships to ash , The tattoo on one of them is like ... wait it looks like ... What It can't Be?!

Then A Marine pinned me to the Ground

" Your Under Arrest! " He shouted while he took the Sea-stone cuffs but before that a Flaming Blue Bird Attacked him

" Geez , Ace your letting your guard down , yoi " The Flaming blue bird said while transforming in too a ... Wait No Way! It's Marco The Phoenix!

Then a Pompadour hair-styled jumped to the Broken ship where we are currently standing on

No Way! Thatch the Fourth Division Commander So Cool!

" Hahaha you just fell Asleep in A Battle " He said while laughing

Wait so It means were fighting The Marines ... Eh?! That means I m going to Fight too?! 'WTF?!

" Oi , You look like your going to Pass out " Izo said While fighting the other Marine

And then I can't Control my Self Anymore when A dagger came Across Me

I let out A girly scream ... And I realize ... Ace is A Logia .

Everyone Looked at me Like I grew another Head

Pushing that they just continued there Battle

While me Looking Paler and Paler as I Realized that The Marines are Coming and Coming like there's No end with It

And There A spider came out of Nowhere , I don't really know how it get there

I let Out a Shriek and Rushed to Marco's Back for Protection

They All eyed me Like ' Seriously ya'r scared of A spider ?! even if your the one Who bring that there?! '

Now there Suspicious On my behaviour

They decided to Push that Away for now And Continue there Battle

~~~**( KAREN - SABO )**~~~

I let out a groaned as I shifted My head on the Opposite side

" Sabo! Breakfast Is Ready And if you Don't Hurry you'll came there without anything Left ! " A woman said

' Hmm , That Voice... It Sounds Like ... Koala? .. Hmm maybe I m just Hallucinating ' She thought

" Dragon-san Also want to Talk to you " Koala said As she tried to Wake up the male

It didn't work so She Decided to Push the Blonde off of his Bed

" Oi What the Hell! " She Shouted **[ A/U : Well technically She's now A he because she's Inside of Sabo's Body ]**

She groaned as she signed Defeated And Stand Up , She gawked at the Sight of A girl giggling she Know all too well ,

What the?! Koala? How come she's not Real isn't she ? But how come she can Push her if Koala 's isn't real?

I Looked down at My Body My jaw dropped even harder

My Breast ... is gone?!

My Hands ? Seems Bigger

Wait And I m taller I picked out a hair stand at my head much to my surprise The color is Blonde not Brown

My hand Run through my Face I felt Something Like a Scar?! , But how?

Koala seems to notice His **[ A/U : Well Not really He's A she ya know ]** Body seem tensed his facial expression Seems Confused And Awe

Then all of the Sudden He dashed out of the Room and go to Dragon's Room Who's Seem deep in thoughts

" Oi Old hag! Do you Know why I m In A freaking man's Body! And How the Fuck did I get here! What the Fuck ! " I said Koala just Gawked from what I said

Dragon raised An Eyebrow and Spoke " I take it your not Sabo , Aren't you? " He said Calmly

" Well Obviously Yes! " I just realize I m speaking to The man with the Highest Bounty On his Head but I just Swept it all away before it turn to fear

~~~ **( HANNAH - LUFFY ) ~~~**

I slowly opened my eyes and Inhale all the Salt watered air ,... Wait Salt water?

My eyes Widened wait ... Eh? Why am I in the seas ? I dont remember anything about going to somewhere using a ship

I notice that i m seating on a strange looking lamb or goat head ...,. Wait why does this look like Going merry ?

I jumped down and I were Surprised to see 4 familiar faces

Cat buglar Nami

she was looking at the sea using a telescope

Eh?! Cat buglar nami?!

And then I saw the two infamous man arguing again

I gawked at this sight

Zoro seem to notice my reaction

" Luffy ? "

Eh? who is he talking to ? I looked around to see

I raised My eyebrow and pointed to myself

" M-me? " I asked with a shaky voice

This stunned them

" Wait ... You Don't say " Nami said while checking my forehead

Really what's happening?

" Oi , does something hurt? " Nami said

" Uhm ... My head? " I said honestly well my head friggi'n hurts I dunno why

" Hmm ... I m not good in Medical So I don't know what's happening " Nami said while sighing

" Maybe he's just Hungry? " Ussop said

" Lunch is Ready " Sanji said

They notice another strange behaviour

" Okay who are you , Luffy doesn't make the food wait " Sanji said

I shaked nervously ,

" What he's an Imposter? " Ussop said

They snorted

" Isn't it? . He's acting weird lately and the weirdest is this " Nami said

Then they putted all their attention to me again

" O-oka-ay . I'll admit it I-i m N-not Lu-uffy " I said while looking at the ground the next thing I know is A leg and a sword is Now close to my Neck

" Where did you put Luffy? " Sanji and Zoro said

" I-i don't know! I swear! ... I just waked up In a Body like this ... " She said well now she's a he 'cuz he's in Luffy's Body

Then it hit her

" Aha! So that's why! " I shouted while standing up

They raised there Eyebrow

" That old Woman! She's the reason ! " After that My phone Ring

That startle the Straw hats and put there guard even more

" O-oi! I -i m just gonna answer my pho-one! " I shouted

Wait .. How is that possible?

" Let him " Nami ordered

" What? " Zoro said irritated

Then Sanji hitted his head

" Listen to Nami-swan! " He said while hitting Zoro's head

Zoro is about to Argue Sanji for hitting his head but before that I instantly Answered my phone and Loudspeaker it

" Mushi mushi? " I said

" Oi! Hannah! I m at Loguetown and I m sure this is the Arc where Buggy is going to cut Luffy's head and Dragon's going to save him Arc " Karen said

" Eh? Is that so? . Hmm I m Going to Ask Nami if where heading to Loguetown "

Before I ask she answered it

" Yes we are , but tell us what the hell is happening ?! " Nami said freaking out when she heard about Dragon

" Ya heard dat ? " I asked karen

" Yup ! " Then she ended it

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa Minna !~ Hope 'ya like it!<strong>

**Please Review if ya want another chapter 'cuz if ya don't I mma not updating 'tis **

**Seeya! ('v' )/**


	2. Chapter 2- The way I loved you

**Yay! I'm back~~! I didn't left this story!~ **

*** Pats own back * I'm proud of you dude * wipes a tear ***

**So anyway, The chapter titles will depend on the song I'm Listening to.**

**I'M VERY SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC! 'CUZ I DON'T REALLY KNOW THE STRAWHATS ATTITUDE!**

**Anyway, Let's continue shall we?. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The way I loved you- <em>Insert singer-<em>  
><strong>

I took a breath after explaining everything. To no other than the great mighty pirate Whitebanana- - Oops I mean Whitebeard.

Most of them didn't buy it, Some seems convince. Confusion washed over Thatch's face as for Marco as always, His expression is calm, So calm it looks like a sleepy expression or bored

" - - So that's why we ended here " I finished, Thatch furrowed his eyebrows " Wait... **_We?_**you mean there's others? " He asked. I rubbed my temples " Were you really listening?, After this thousand time, YES! " I burst out

He nodded dumbly, Which made my eye twitch. " Are you sure it's not some kind of Devil fruit, yoi? " Marco asked

I shook my head " No, It's impossible there's no Devil fruit in our world. Except if she transported herself there... " I said and sighed. This **_freaking _**situation is unbelievable. Really if I wasn't separated with my friends and our body isn't exchange I would've been squealing like a fan girl, Being crazy like a fan girl.

While placing my holding my chin, I kept thinking on how will I reunite with them.

Then my phone buzz, I froze. Wait.. How the hell did my phone ended up with Ace's pants? And how the hell can I receive a call?

All of the whispers quiet down. And stared at me snapping out of my thoughts the ringtone activated, I froze

**_I wanna see your peaco-_**

Before it can continue even more and put me in shame even more. I answered the phone, Trying my best to not blush but of course my body- no, **_Ace's_**body betrayed me. Perverted smirks was thrown at me some look at me amuse.

" H-hello? " I said.

**_" Wah! Argh this is your_**freaking **_fault!, Look now my beautiful, Gorgues, Perfect body was stolen by a man, That I only love because of his oh so Angelic and freaking beautiful face!.. Ok so it doesn't seem so bad at all... Hmm, I like it now! " Karen said at the other line_**

I sweatdropped at her sudden change of mood, The other just chuckled at what Karen said some was throwing a perverted grin at each other. I louder the volume because the whispers was so noisy... Oh no that's not correct it isn't whisper anymore. It's shouting!

Whitebeard cleared his throat to lower down the noise, Instantly they quiet down. " Karen! Focus!, I don't care about that things. I'm worried about the other three and Hannah. Who knows? Ace might have broke all of the blue prints in my house, And you know what they do when that happen- "

**_" Oh please he can handle that! He grew up in a forest filled with oversized animals! He can cut a tree just by kicking it! He's a second division commander! Don't worry too much~! " _**

I rolled my eyes, " May I remind you my good friend, His abilities are useless in my body. This body might be trained and all but mines not, You saw what they did Idiot " I said with a grimace

**_" ... Right. Haha! and I wonder what the queen and king expression when Luffy run around the castle and kept on catapulting himself! Haha poor Hannah! " Karen said trying to light up the mood_**

A giggle escape from my mouth " Anyway, Have you call Hannah? I'm sure the strawhats are confused too... Wait what happened with you and Dragon? " I asked, The crowd come closer to me and tried to listen. They are too curious.

_**" * Sigh * He figure out... Anyways let's hurry before something happen with Hannah!~! " She said  
><strong>_

" Where will we meet? " I asked.

**_" Remember the Lougetown arc? Where Luffy was about to be executed and miraculously escaped the blade of death by a lighting? " _**

I nodded " Yeah, Why?... Oh. I get it... " I said. " Phoenix-san, Where are we? Can we go to Lougetown? " I asked the Phoenix

" New world. We can but it will take weeks or so, yoi " Marco said.

" It will take a week... - "

" If we didn't take full speed " Marco suplied again.

" If we didn't take full speed.. But are you sure? I mean we can just adjust the loca- " Whitebeard cut me

" It isn't a problem, Marco go get the navigators and tell them our new location " Whitebeard said, Marco nodded

* * *

><p><strong>2nd chapter is out!~! Tihihi~!<br>**

**Leave a review! Constructive criticism, Flames and other stuffs are welcome!**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


End file.
